1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glycyrrhetinimidyl hydroxyproline alkyl ester compounds, method of making the compounds, cosmetic compositions containing the compounds and methods of using the same to promote collagen production in human skin. The compounds and the cosmetic compositions containing such compounds provide various advantageous properties to the human skin (including hair, nail and lip). The compounds and compositions may have, among others, moisturizing and/or softening properties and would be useful for treating and/or relieving mild to moderate dry skin. The compounds and compositions may also have collagen-production inducing and skin-lightening properties. The compounds and composition may also have a correcting and perfecting benefit to sensitive skin.
2. Related Background Art
For most, if not all, having beautiful skin is very important. There are, however, challenges in achieving and maintaining beautiful skin. One of the many challenges is the exposure to the environments, e.g., sun radiation, dryness of the air, chemical (natural and/or artificial) exposure that causes damage, etc. Another challenge is aging. Both exposure to the environments and aging may cause the skin to be dry, sensitive, wrinkled or to have lines, and to lose its elasticity; they may also cause darkening/discoloration of the skin and the degradation of collagen fibers therein.
Dry skin is generally characterized by cracking, flaking, or scaling of the skin of the hands, feet, neck, face, or other parts of the body. Dry skin may result from a hereditary disorder known as ichthyosis which is a severe form of dry skin. The more common form of dry skin is a mild to moderate form of dry skin which arises due to exposure to environmental conditions of low humidity in the fall and winter seasons of the temperate climate zones. These environmental conditions give rise to, in skin areas exposed thereto, a loss of moisture from such skin areas, resulting in the formation of fissures, chaps, cracks, or flakes in the affected skin areas.
Various compounds have been proposed for use in treating or relieving dry skin. These compounds are generally formulated with other materials for topical use in the form of a lotion, cream, or ointment.
Aging causes, among others, the degradation of collagen fibers in the skin. The degradation results in the skin being flaccid and lacking firmness. Aging, generally in combination with exposure to the sun, also causes discoloration/darkening of the skin. Attempts have been made to delay, or even reverse, the effects of aging by delaying the degradation and/or increasing collagen production; or by lightening or evening out the discoloration of the skin.
There is a need for a compound that can treat and/or relieve dry skin, eczema, and restore the properties of the skin barrier. There is also a need for a compound that can delay and/or prevent the effects of aging. Further, there is a need for a stable cosmetic composition containing such a compound that provides the benefits associated with the compound.